


Orange

by puddingroots



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, IM SO SOFT, M/M, Royalty AU, Very very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingroots/pseuds/puddingroots
Summary: Prince/servant au based off the outfits from the newest cards since NaruMika owns my heart





	Orange

    The worst thing about being a prince, a twelve year old Arashi thought, was the isolation. After returning from a ride through the capital city, every fiber of their being ached for the feeling of comradery that they witnessed every time they were surrounded by their subjects, smiling faces of groups of friends all holding hands and lovers young and old bringing all the longing that years of growing up alone to the surface. They sighed as they handed their mare over to the stable boy and shed their riding gear before heading into the palace, only to be stopped by the royal tailor and head of staff, Shu Itsuki. 

 

    “Your highness I come bearing a new face. While you were away, the training for your new personal servant has been completed. This,” he gestured behind him, “is Mika Kagehira. I pray he is a good fit,” He finished with a curt nod before stalking away to do whatever haughty things he got up to. Arashi sniffed before looking at the boy who was now standing in front of them. They hadn’t even noticed him at first, his thin frame completely hidden behind Shu’s when introduced. But now that they had, they were completely enamored at first glance by his smallness and shy stance. He appeared to be around their age and that alone made Arashi’s eyes glow with excitement. Mika shifted from foot to foot under the scrutiny before letting out a small, “it’s nice to meet ya Milord, how may I be of service…?”

 

    Arashi noted off the bat that he hadn’t looked up to speak, still not able to see his face, and that he had a twinge of a southern accent. Which was absolutely the cutest thing they had ever heard. They stepped forward and bent down to reach eye level even if Mika still wouldn’t raise his gaze, wanting to flash him the warmest smile they could muster and reassure him that they’re not as scary as they look. “Hey darling, it’s nice to meet you too! Whatever stuffy old Itsuki told you about me, don’t believe him, he doesn’t like me much.”

 

    “Master says yer real loud, ‘nd I believe him. But ya seem nice anyway?” 

 

    There it was, that cute accent again. Arashi was weak to him already oh dear, they giggled to themself and stood back up to pet Mika’s head. “I try to be as nice as possible! Hard to be a good little prince if I’m not nice,” they chuckled, “Besides, if I wasn’t nice you would probably already be written up for insulting royalty. But don’t worry, I think it’s cute.” 

 

    They winked, even knowing Mika couldn’t see from how he still wouldn’t look up, and took his hand to lead them back to their room. Mika squeaked but followed obediently, starting to relax slowly as he got used to Arashi. They didn’t stop talking the entire way through the palace and Mika found himself smiling and laughing along with them by the time they reached their quarters. 

 

    “Mika darling, would you be a dear and draw a bath? You’re welcome to join of course, I know how dusty this old place can get sometimes,” Arashi asked lightheartedly as they removed their riding boots to place near the door. Mika quickly shook his head at the suggestion before rushing into the connected washroom to carry out the task. Arashi just sighed after him like a man in love. They continued to undress leisurely, laying their clothes neatly in a pile to be cleaned. Unlike most princes, they preferred to take care of themself for the most part, but they supposed having someone to help with multitasking could prove useful. Especially if that someone was a shy country boy who didn’t seem to have any fear of speaking his mind. Now if only Arashi could get a good look at his face…

 

    Before they could get too far into their thoughts Mika came back into the room to inform Arashi that their bath was ready. Arashi was going to go crazy soon from wanting to know why he hid his face like he was even as he hurried them into the warm water and eventually just blurted out, “Honey, can I see your eyes for a moment please?” 

 

    Mika’s hands froze, falling from Arashi’s shoulders to clasp together nervously. “I don’t know why ya would want to, if ya think they’re ugly I can find ya a new servant,” he sighed, defeated now that he had to reveal his face. Arashi wondered for a moment if they went too far before Mika brushed his bangs away and made direct eye contact, their heart stopping immediately. 

 

    Bright gold sat next to sky blue in the most beautiful set of heterochromatic eyes that Arashi had ever seen. Their breath caught in their throat and Mika took the lack of a positive response as a negative one, turning away to leave while mumbling about going to tell Master that he needed a new position until Arashi grabbed at his wrist to pull him back. Their eyes met again and Arashi’s face settled into the gentlest smile. “Oh darling, you are so beautiful,” they breathed, rubbing a thumb over the cuff of Mika’s uniform. Mika, on the other hand, was at a complete loss for words. No one had ever called him beautiful before, much less with the genuine sincerity. Tears welled up at the tender gesture and he fought the urge to hide his face again. 

 

    “Thanks Milord, yer really kind…” He muttered softly, thankful for the warm washroom for excusing his flushed face. Arashi giggled lightly and brought Mika’s hand up to their lips to press his fingers there briefly, affectionately, and it made Mika start backwards slightly to their amusement. “Mika darling you really are too cute! I’m very lucky to have you I think,” they chuckled with a wink. 

 

    And lucky they were, for Mika stayed by their side loyally for years after that meeting, being the most faithful servant he could be to the young prince. He came out of his shell as Arashi showed him more parts of themself, and found himself sticking to Arashi’s side out of more than just duty. Arashi as well, kept his favorite servant with him more and more often, the pair becoming known for how joined at the hip they had become. Shu began dressing Mika more appropriately for public eyes as well, cladding him in garments that were worthy of being next to the beautiful prince as Arashi began to take him on public excursions with the excuse that they needed someone to keep them in check. The more time they spent together, the stronger both their feelings became, and by the time Arashi was of age they weren’t sure that their feelings for the servant boy were innocent anymore. 

 

    On the eve of Arashi’s twenty first birthday, Mika had convinced them to meet in the stable just before sunset then disappeared for the rest of the day. It was, confusing to say the least, for Mika to not stay as close to his liege as possible, but Arashi trusted him and thus, waited for the time allotted for their rendezvous.

 

    They would never admit it, but they were nervous for this. Mika had seemed preoccupied, jittery, maybe even scared, and while those were normal reactions from the naturally anxious boy, Arashi had grown to see more sides of him that they’d never imagined. So Mika being nervous around them, that in turn made them nervous as well. They could hear the horses inside become unruly as they sensed Arashi’s anxiety growing with every passing moment. Gods, what if Mika found out they were in love with him? They shuddered and buried their face in their hands until they felt a timid tap on their arm and opened up to see the very boy they’d been fretting over. 

 

    “Milord are ya feelin’ okay?”

 

    Mika was clad in red and black and white, a direct contrast to Arashi’s beige, and it suited him so well that they teared up immediately. “Oh honey look at you, all dressed up. What’s the special ocassion?” They asked, wiping away their tears before they spilled over. Mika’s brows knit in concern for a moment before beaming up at his liege, “I’ll show ya!” 

 

    He took Arashi’s hand and broke into a light jog, dragging a laughing (“Mika slow down!”) Arashi through the small forest behind the stables with expert movements. Arashi’s heart swelled at the secret adventure and followed their servant deeper into the trees with reckless abandon and the widest smile on their face. 

 

    “Darling where are we going? You still haven’t told me!” They called to Mika as he looked back with a sweet smile so arashi could catch the glint in his mismatched eyes. 

 

    “Almost… There!” Mika exclaimed as they burst into a small clearing, illuminated orange by the setting sun. Arashi looked around wide eyed, hand clenched tightly around Mika’s as they took in the scenery. 

 

    Bluebells and daffodils littered with patches of clover surrounded a square of red fabric with a basket full of, slightly misshapen, baked goods placed on top. The air seemed to glitter with the awakening lightning bugs and Mika looked up to them expectantly to find exactly what he wanted, Arashi’s complete surprise. 

 

     Their gaze moved down to meet Mika’s and moved so fast that he didn’t even have the time to blink before he was lifted into the air in a twirling hug. “Mika you angel this is lovely! How did you do all this?” They cried, tears flowing into the fabric of Mika’s waistcoat once they put him down. 

 

    “It wasn’t too hard y’know, I just asked Master to lend me a blanket and made some food,” he explained sheepishly as he squeezed Arashi back. 

 

    “This is the greatest thing anyone has ever given me, Mika thank you so much,” they sniffled. They were completely overwhelmed, nothing could’ve prepared them for this in a million years. They had gotten the most extravagant gifts as royalty but this, this was something special. Their feelings all burst forward at once, years and years of appreciation for the most loyal man they had ever met, and they pulled away from their hug to look Mika in the eye with complete seriousness.

 

    “Mika, I’m going to say something, and you can take it any way you want and I know this isn’t allowed and I don’t care. I know it’s wrong and I know that both of us could get into so much trouble but gods,” they took a deep breath in and closed their eyes, clenching their fingers and opening them back up on exhale, “darling I love you. I love you with everything I have. You’ve been nothing but perfect to me for so long I just wish that I wasn’t so scared of you saying no—“

 

    They were cut off by Mika bursting into tears, laughing as he did so. They were so taken aback that they froze in place until he regained his composure, watery gold and blue shimmering with emotion when they met Arashi’s violet. “Milord I never ever woulda thought ya would love me back, I mean I’m just a servant and yer… You!” He sobbed with a smile, moving in to bury his face into Arashi’s chest and clutch at their back tightly. Arashi responded in turn with a tight embrace as they buried their nose into Mika’s hair. 

 

    “I love you Mika I love you so much darling please stay by my side, I’ll find a way to make this work I promise I will,” their voice came out a strained croak from crying, shivering from how tightly they were holding Mika’s smaller frame. 

 

    “I know ya will Milord, I love you too it’s okay,” he comforted even as he himself shook with emotion. Once again, Arashi pulled back to look at Mika; however, this time they immediately dove in to press their lips together with so much force it sent them tumbling to the ground. Arashi landed on top of a shocked Mika and the pair locked eyes for another moment before pulling each other close for a deeper kiss. 

 

    It was painfully obvious how little experience both had, sloppy movements and awkward hands grasping at everything they could reach, just wanting to be closer. Everything was a whirl of lips and skin and sweat as Arashi tried to embrace all of Mika with their entire body. 

 

    “Milord, Milord it’s too much,” Mika breathed against Arashi’s lips, grasping at the sides of their face tenderly even as he heaved. Arashi let out a struggling laugh and pressed their forehead against his, letting their eyes close as they held him, “Little love, please call me Arashi from now on. At least when we’re alone, I want to hear it.” 

 

    “Arashi… I love ya Arashi!” Mika giggled and let his whole body go slack against the ground, relaxing into his newly found lover’s arms. Neither of them knew how they were going to make this work but they didn’t care. They were finally able to be true to each other, and that was really all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed so I’m sorry in advance for any mistakes!! It’s also my very first fic posted online ever so, let’s hope this goes well;;; Hope y’all liked it!


End file.
